


Beautiful Liar

by Mukkura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkura/pseuds/Mukkura
Summary: He has always been good at hiding his true feelings, but he never though there would come a day that he would become a beautiful liar to the man he loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by the song and video Beautiful Liar by Vixx, my best friend showed it to me and then this one shot was born. It was only meant to be a quick, short fic, but it ended up taking a life of its own. It was fun to write so I hope that you guys enjoy reading it. :)

“If that is what ya want…” The brown haired male who was tightly holding his hand before slowly, reluctantly letting go, “Yer happiness is the most important to me. Are you sure this is what you want Hanzo?”

The black haired male nods, strands of his long hair getting in his face as he lowers his head. _It is a lie._ “I do not wish to be with you anymore,” _I love you._ “Please leave,”   _I do not want you to ever leave me._ The Japanese male smiles, “You will be happier if you left,” _It hurts, but I have no choice._

“I love you Hanzo.” He tries again, his brown eyes trying to read the older man, but the dragon has a perfect mask on and he finds himself unable to read him.

“I know.” _Please do not make this harder for me._ “I must once again ask you to leave now Jesse. I do not wish to call security.” _It hurts. I do not wish to do this. Please leave, I do not know how much longer I can keep up appearances._

“I hear ya…” The cowboy sighs, “I reckon that this is goodbye then…” The brown haired male lifts the older man’s chin, giving him a deep kiss before the dragon could protest. He could feel the long haired male giving in, returning the kiss, but when he pulls away, he walks over to the screen door, “I’ll always love ya Hanzo, but I want ya to be happy. If ya can’t find it with me, then I will leave so that you may find happiness.” The sharpshooter opens the door, sighing before turning to his love with a smile on his face, “I hope ya find happiness Hanzo. I’ll never forget the times we spent together.”

With those words, the cowboy leaves and the dragon could feel the air leaving with him. Left alone in the room now, tears fall silently down his cheeks. With the younger male now gone from his life, he could feel his life falling apart, but he didn’t have a choice. The clan had chosen the person he was to marry, leaving him with no choice, but to leave his cowboy lover.

“Aniki?” The voice of his younger brother could be heard outside the door that his lover had left though, “Are you alright?”

“I am fine,” The older male quickly wipes the tears from his face, collecting himself before telling his brother, “You may come in Genji.”

The green haired male slides open the screen door, letting himself in before closing the door behind him again. The younger male sits next to his older brother, looking at his brother as if waiting. When it was clear that his brother wasn’t going to speak first, he takes the initiative, “What happened brother? I saw Jesse leaving, but he didn’t look too good,” The ninja tentatively puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder, feeling the elder Shimada flinch under his touch, “Brother. You shouldn’t place the clan above your own happiness.”

“I do not have a choice brother,” Hanzo chews on his lower lip, unsure if he should tell his brother the truth, but decides to when he comes to the conclusion that his brother has always been the one he was closest to in the clan, “They would have killed him Genji. If something happened to Jesse I…” The elder dragon lowers his head, trying to collect himself again, but finding it difficult as the thought of the elders killing the man he loved invaded his mind. He grits his teeth and mumbles, “It was for his own good. He would have never found happiness if he stayed with someone like me…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Shimada-sama. I have heard so much about you.” The woman smiles at him. The woman was a head shorter than him, her long black hair was tied up in a neat bun, beautiful and colorful hair accessories adorned her hair. Her skin looked flawless, her eyes were light brown and her lips looked soft, painted red with rouge. She wore a beautiful red kimono with golden flowers and butterflies all over the silky fabric. She dressed to make a good first impression on her fiance.

“I have also heard much about you Yamamoto-san,” His fiancee was beautiful, he would give her that, but from what he has heard about her, she was a typical japanese woman, she was raised that way so he couldn’t fault her. The elder dragon simply couldn’t find himself to be remotely interested in the woman before him. The marriage was a political one, to help his clan expand its territory and power. He wore a simple navy blue Yukata and his long black hair is tied in a loose ponytail.

“Please, call me Ayumi,” She says with a bright smile on her face.

“Ayumi...the name is fitting,” Hanzo replys with a smile on his own face, the way her name was written was walking beauty. He knew his false smile was convincing when he saw the female blushing, “Tell me about yourself Ayumi.”

The dragon barely registers the words that were leaving the girl’s mouth. He didn’t honestly care, everything was formalities after all. A month has past since he had broken up with the cowboy and the dragon felt dead inside, like being apart from the sharpshooter was killing him. He manages to make it through each day and has built himself the perfect, unbreakable mask that he wore all the time. Genji was the only person he ever took his mask off for, but it was hard knowing that his younger brother was still friendly with cowboy.

 

Another month goes by and Ayumi has all but moved onto the Shimada land. She spends every minute that she can with the older Shimada, who puts up with it all with a smile on his face. Often with her talking and the dragon quietly listening.

 

Another month passes without an incident and the older dragon finds himself having to keep his mask on around his brother when his fiancee insisted that the three of them hung out, saying she wanted to see what he was like around his younger brother. With each month that passes by, Genji worries more and more about his brother.

 

Six months have come and gone and Genji finds himself unable to keep quiet around his friend any longer, “I am worried about my brother.”

“What are ya worried about Genji? I thought Hanzo’s fiancee was a pretty as a picture,” The cowboy says while leaning against the large tree that the two often talked under. _Ain’t no way she’s as beautiful as Hanzo though._

“She is, but brother doesn’t love her.”

“He tell ya that?”

“He did not, but I can feel it. I know my brother, he is not happy with her,” Genji glances at the cowboy. _Brother was happy when he was with him. It’s obvious that the one he loves is McCree, but brother can be so stubborn sometimes._

“You should go see him. You will see right away that he is not happy.”

“What? Ain’t you forgettin’ somethin’ Genji? Yer brother says he don’t wanna see my mug anymore and I ain’t 'bout ta go against his wishes and make ‘im hate me,”

“Then we will have to make sure brother doesn’t see you,” He wasn’t taking no for an answer and pulls the older man up.

 

“Ain’t see what difference this’ll make Genji,” The cowboy mumbles at the young ninja, the two were hiding behind a bush to avoid being seen. The younger dragon was always sneaking in and out of the estate so he knew where to go and where to hide to avoid being seen. It’s not that he wasn’t allowed out, but the green haired boy didn’t like being stopped to get an earful about the lessons that he was skipping out on.

“You will see. Brother always comes out here to be alone, but lately his fiancee caught on and follows him out here so poor brother doesn’t get any time during the day alone anymore. Ah, there he is now,” Genji brings his voice down to a whisper when he sees the elder dragon stepping out into the garden that was connected to his room.

When the cowboy sees Hanzo, he finds his breath caught in his throat. The dragon was as beautiful as ever albeit tired looking. His beautiful silky locks were loose, his hair was down as he sits down, staring off into the sky, his dark eyes lonely and sad. He looks like he has already given up on life, on his own happiness. The sharpshooter has never seen the dragon like this before and it hurt him. He wanted nothing more than to run out and hold the archer, wanting to put a smile on his face, wanting to tell him that he wasn’t alone, that he won’t let him be alone.

As if reading his mind, the young green haired male places a hand on the cowboy’s shoulder and shakes his head. The brown haired male grits his teeth, but nods his head in understanding, his attention turning to the girl who had stepped out to talk to the older dragon. The older male has quickly changed the sorrowful look on his face to a fake, practiced face, his face remaining unchanged as the young female places her hand on top of the archer’s. Watching this hurts both of the younger men hiding in the bushes as they cared deeply for the older dragon and only wished for his happiness.

“Jesse?” The green haired male nudges his older friend, his voice filled with worry, “Are you alright?”

“I…” The cowboy looks over at his friend, his body shaking slightly as his eyes shone with a sense of loss. _I needa hold him...I needa get outta here. All I want is his happiness, but what would make him happy? What if I ain’t what makes him happy? He said this is what he wanted, but he don’t look happy…._ His heart was torn between wanting to be by the dragon’s side to protect him, but also not wanting to see the dragon in pain. His brown eyes desperately searches Genji’s dark eyes for an answer.

“Perhaps we should go-”

“Who goes there?” The ninja is interrupted by the sharp words of the elder dragon who has risen from his seat and was peering in their direction. The younger male turns to the cowboy who looked to fall apart at the seams.

“I need you to run back the way we came as I distract him. Brother must not know you were here.” Genji says to McCree in a quiet, but grave voice. The usually upbeat ninja has a serious look on his face. Jesse knew that Hanzo was close to Genji and would let them slide, but neither knew how the fiancee would react. The cowboy nods his head in understanding, slowly making his way out while the ninja cautiously steps out from behind the bushes, surprising the older dragon, “Hello brother.”

“What are you doing here Genji?” Hanzo says with unrestrained surprise on his face, his dark eyes widening.

“You know me Aniki. I am heading to the arcade,” The younger male says with a grin on his face, taking advantage of the his custom to skip his lesson to play. He takes this opportunity to see if he could get his older brother away from the young girl that made the younger dragon feel uncomfortable, “Would you like to join me brother?”

The older dragon glances at the woman at his side, _Anything to get away from her._ He turns to his brother, “Yes, I would like that--” Hanzo’s eyes widen, his mouth slightly agape when he notices the cowboy trying to stealthily climb a tree and sling himself over the wall, but his red scarf and brown hat give away his position. _Why is he here? Why would he come back? Did he come back to see me?_ The dragon suddenly finds himself without breath, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. _You told yourself you would kill your feelings you fool. Stop getting excited, you do not even know if he still cares for you._ Hanzo scolds himself, forcing himself to calm down, but it was too late, his brother knew him well enough to know what happened. He could tell by the way the younger dragon looked into his eyes that there was no lying his way out of it.

“We will talk later,” Hanzo mutters while waving a hand dismissively at his brother before turning his back towards the younger male, walking past the seated female and starting to open the door.

“I will see you later then brother,” Genji nods, glancing at the female as she stands up to join the older dragon inside. The younger male turns around when the two walk inside and follows his friend out of the garden.

“Hanzo, why didn’t you ask about the strange guy with a hat? It was obvious that your brother was trying to cover for him.” The dark haired female questions as she looks up at him, a slight tilt to her head.

The archer takes a steady breath and responds without looking at her, “That is because the cowboy poses no threat.”

“Does he truly not?”

“He does not…” Hanzo breaths, his gaze dejected. He turns his back to the female and mutters, “Excuse me, I would like to be alone now.”

The female frowns, but doesn't push the dragon for answers, knowing that she would have better luck asking the koi fish living in the pond. She bows politely before letting herself out of the room without another word.

 

“Why did you bring him here brother? You know that he is not allowed on the property anymore,” Hanzo scolds the younger dragon. _If the elders found out that Jesse was here, they would have assumed we were still seeing each other and they could have possibly killed him on the spot…._

“You still love him,” Genji says, straightforward and to the point, surprising the older dragon. The green haired ninja continues before his brother could rebuttal, “Do not try to lie to me aniki, I know you well enough.”

The dark haired archer drops his head, letting out a long, tired sigh. The younger man was always more perceptive than he has always let on, it was something the older brother loved about him, it was one of the many reasons they were close; Hanzo was never good at expressing his feelings through words, but his brother knew him and understood him well enough that words weren’t always necessary, “You know that it does not matter. I can not go against the clan,” the older dragon says with a heavy heart, his shoulders sagging, his dark eyes tired, “I appreciate your concern Genji, but it is unnecessary. My feelings are not a factor to the plans the clan has lain before me after all….”

The younger dragon frowns, but he knew that his brother said was true, the clan does not care for the elder Shimada’s feelings and only cares that he does what they want. There was nothing the ninja could do and silently curses himself for not having the power to help his brother. They could leave the clan, but the clan would simply hunt them down if they ran away from the clan and it would be a tough decision for Hanzo who was raised and groom for the past twenty years to be the head of the Shimada gumi.

_I will to find us a way out of here..._ Genji silents promises his brother as they silently sip at their teas, contemplating the life they lived within the confided walls of the Shimada estate and the restrictive and strict rules of the Shimada elders.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lemme be the first ta welcome ya to the team pardner!” The brown haired male grins widely at his best friend as he slaps him square on the back, his caramel eyes warm and welcoming, “Glad ta have ya with us.”

“I am glad to be here,” The green haired ninja smiles at his tall friend. The cowboy had offhandedly told his friend to join Overwatch, an option that never occurred to the ninja, but he didn’t hesitate to take the offer. Now that he joined, he was free to leave behind his clan, knowing the clan wouldn’t dare to start a war with Overwatch. His only worry now would be his brother, hoping that he could talk his brother into joining.

 

“Do not be ridiculous Genji.”

“I am not being ridiculous aniki, I know that you do not like it here. I know that you do not wish to marry Yamamoto-san and that you are not happy here,” the younger dragon pleads his stubborn brother to listen to him.

“My happiness has nothing to do with it.”

“Your happiness is important brother. I know that you do not believe it, but your happiness is truly important,” the ninja narrows his eyes, his dark brown eyes serious, “Brother, Overwatch can protect us from the clan, from the elders. Then you can be with who you wish.” _Then you can be with Jesse._

The younger dragon watches the elder Shimada stiffen up as he considers his options. After a long pause, the long haired male finally sighs, “I appreciate your concern brother, but I have made up my mind. It is too late for us anyways,” He mumbles his last sentence, but the ninja catches the barely audible words. The archer lowers his head, his hands clutching the cup of warm tea in his hands as he refuses to say more on the subject.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_I can’t leave like this._ The brown haired male darted out of the base, his best friend close behind him. They had been giving orders, they were to leave tonight and it was unclear when they would be stationed in Hanamura again, if ever. _I have to see him again. If he’s happy, then I’ll leave, if he’s not, I’ll ask him to come with me._

The cowboy hasn’t been able to get the picture of the sad dragon out of his mind ever since he saw how sad the older Shimada was three months ago. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the tired and lonely look in Hanzo’s eyes, the way the proud man slumped and how the dragon looked dejected, like he had given up on life, like he was dead inside. The image has haunted him for the past few months as he blames himself for the dragon looking that way, but not doing anything about it because he didn’t want to go against the dragon’s wishes. _If he hates me, then so be it, but I’ll be damned if I don’t try anything before I leave Hanamura._ The brown haired male forgets that his best friend was behind, only to be reminded when he hears the younger male speak, “Jesse, what are you doing?”

“I’mma talk to that stubborn brother of yours before we leave.”

 

The two younger males take the older male by surprise as he sits at the table in his room, his fiancee sitting directly across from him. Both faces jerking to see the cowboy who swings the garden door open. The brown haired male had once again gotten onto the estate without alerting any of the guards thanks to the green haired ninja who didn’t want his best friend to be killed for trespassing the private property.

“Je...Jesse? What are you doing here?” The dragon fights hard to keep his voice calm, but he was sure the cowboy could hear his loud heartbeats as he walks up to him, his younger brother running up to brown haired male, fiercely whispering to his friend that they needed to leave because they are unsure how the elder dragon would react to seeing him. The elder Shimada wasn’t expecting to see the two, he tries to read the cowboy’s face, but finds himself absently staring as his thoughts drift to how much he had missed the man standing before him, how he longed to be in his strong arms again and to feel his soft lips against the younger man’s chapped lips.

“I’m not blind Hanzo,” The archer turns his gaze back to the female sitting before him, “I know that it is him that you love,” The dragon bristles at her words, but quickly schools his face to reveal nothing, "Worry not, I don’t care if you love me or not, but the choice is yours,” The female brushes a strand of hair from her face before pulling out a pair of gold bands. She takes the larger band and places it on the wooden table between them, “You can choose him, or you can choose the clan, but we both know which one you should be choosing,” she says flatly, her eyes cold while she slides the ring closer to the dragon.

An Ultimatum. He was to choose his own happiness or choose the path that would benefit the clan, ignoring his own happiness. Hanzo slowly reaches out to grab the ring, but before he can touch it, it’s tossed aside by a larger, darker hand. The dragon looks up to see the cowboy looming over him before turning his gaze towards the girl who was making him choose the clan over his own happiness, his eyes narrow as his eyes flash with anger.

“Jesse…” Hanzo’s faint words brings McCree’s full attention back towards him, his eyes widening as the cowboy wraps his arm around the elder dragon, “Jesse…” the archer’s eyes soften as he brings his hands up to touch the strong arms that were wrapped around his slender body protectively. _He’s really here. He came back even though I told him to leave. He still cares about me…_

“I’m here darlin’, I won’t let you be alone ever again,” The cowboy says while giving him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before glaring at the young female before them, “Hanzo’s happiness is the more important than the sun in our blue skies and it’s damn clear that you ain’t thinking about him at all.”

The dragon turns to him and wraps his arms around the cowboy, burying his face against his chest, making the young girl get up, “It’s clear what his choice is. It’s a shame that you guys feel that one person’s happiness is more important than the good of our clans,” She says with a sigh as she starts to walk away.

“The fuck did you say?” McCree growls, furious at the girl’s words and lunges at her only to find himself being held back by the Shimada brothers, “Lemme go! I can’t let her get away with saying that!”

“Stop it Jesse. You can not start a fight with her clan, we can not protect you if you do!” Genji tries to reason with his friend, he could not fault his friend for being angry, but he also couldn’t have his friend throwing away his life in a fit of rage.

“It’s truly a shame Hanzo…” The beautiful younger girl says with a sad smile on her face, “I really did like you…” With those words she leaves.

“I can’t believe her!” Jesse growls as the dragons let go of him. _I let him go to find happiness, not to be treated like he don't mean nothin’. Shoulda never left. If I knew this would've happened, I would've never left._

“Her attitude is normal,” The elder dragon speaks calmly, “Jesse, why are you here? I can not get married now because of what you did.” _Not that I wanted to get married to her, we were only getting married to benefit our clans..._

“I just can’t stay away from you darlin’,” Jesse says with a warm smile on his tired face, calming down immediately to take the confused dragon into his arms again. Nothing mattered to the cowboy more than being there for the dragon, being with the said dragon. _I'm never letting you go again._

“Then you are a fool,” Hanzo chuckles, a fond smile on his face. He allows the taller man to nuzzle against his neck, making the older man realize how much he had missed the contact, how much he missed the younger man.

“I am glad to finally see a true smile on your face brother,” The younger dragon chirps with a warm smile on his face, making the older one blush when he remembers that his brother was there. The elder dragon attempts in vain to push the cowboy away from him, his actions only makes the sharpshooter tighten his grip around him and whimper as he buries his face against the archer’s neck.

The older male sighs and gives up, shaking his head with a small smile on his face, “What am I going to do with you guys?” before he got a reply, they get interrupted by the loud sounds of footsteps running to Hanzo's door. The archer frowns, “I suppose Ayumi was not too happy that I did not wish to marry her. The elders will once again force my hand.” _Kill the cowboy and marry the girl or go against the clan and be branded a traitor. I do not wish to kill Jesse, but I can not protect us from the clan…_

“Run away with me Hanzo,” the brown haired male takes the older man's hands in his own, “Genji joined Overwatch and you can join too, we can be together that way and I can protect you, Overwatch can protect you.”

“I do not know Jesse. This is happening too fast,” the older dragon was feeling overwhelmed with everything that was happening, but knew he had to make his decision when he hears the elders yelling from behind the screen door.

“Ya know I’ll do whatever it takes ta make you the happiest person in the world and we both know that you don’t like it here,” McCree looks deep into the beautiful ebony eyes of his lover, a loving smile on his handsome face, “Ya know I’d get you the moon and stars itself if that’s what ya wanted.”

“All I want is you to be happy…”

“Darlin’, with you by my side, I will have all the happiness I could ever ask for, I ain’t need nothin’ but you,” Jesse says with a sly grin on his face as he watches the older man’s face quickly flush red before feeling the flustered man shove his two hands against his face but this only makes the cowboy chuckle.

“Aniki, I truly do not mean to rush you, but we can not stay here for long. We must get going soon,” The young dragon nervously glances at the screen door before looking out into the garden, wanting to get off the property before the elders decided to storm into the room. As much as the ninja enjoyed that the two were happily bickering away with the two finally happy again, they were pressed for time.

As if knowing that they were ready to dart at any given moment, a voice speaks up from behind the door, “Hanzo-dono,” The dragon flinches when he hears his name from behind the door, he recognized the voice as the head of the elders, the same one who demanded that he leave McCree. _Here it comes…_ “The clan will overlook this if you kill the two that poison your mind and marry Ayumi-san.”

“The two that poison my mind? Who may those be?” He knew the answer as soon as he asked the question.

“The American, Jesse McCree and your traitor brother. Genji-sama.” Genji twitches, he knew the elders didn't approve of his lifestyle, but he wouldn't consider himself a traitor. He was leaving the clan for Overwatch, but he didn’t tell anyone save for Hanzo who he knew wouldn’t tell the elders.

_The clan or the two people I love the most...the gods are cruel._ Hanzo closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he clears his mind. The elder dragon was raised and groomed to be the next leader. The older Shimada was raised to put the good of the clan before his own needs and it was hard for him to erase the twenty years that the elders spent to instill that into him. He takes another deep breath before opening his eyes, his dark eyes full of determination as dragon as made up his mind.

“I see…” Hanzo turns to the two young men before him who look uncertain, a little nervous, “Then I have made my decision.” The archer walks over to the side of his bed where his weapons laid, strapping his quiver to his back before grabbing his bow, turning his gaze to the cowboy and his brother.

“Aniki?” Genji says with an eyebrow raised, unsure of his brothers decision, but trusting that his brother would never hurt him.

The elder dragon grabs the cowboy's hand, chuckling when the younger man flinches at the sudden movement, “Do not be so nervous Jesse, I will be counting on you to watch my back after all.”

The younger man grins at the dark haired male, happy and visibly relaxing with the decision that was made. His eyes fond and his husky voice full of love, “Course I got yer back darlin’, I’m your huckleberry after all,” the cowboy purrs with a wink before gently kisses his lover on the lips, pulling him close. The archer couldn’t help but smile before tilting his head to kiss the taller man more deeply, savoring the feeling.

Genji looks away, blushing slightly at the obvious display of affection, giving the happy couple a moment from snapping them back into reality with a cheery, “Come on!” The green haired ninja waves at the couple as he darts into the garden, safely leading them off the estate and away from the clan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :]  
> Feel free to come talk to me at Mukkurart on tumblr! I welcome new friends as well as story ideas.  
> On a side note, I found myself enjoying writing Genji a lot so he will more than likely show up in my stories more.


End file.
